happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Frequent Levels
In the game Happy Wheels, users often make the same type of level over and over again. As you may have noticed, not all levels are as much fun to play as the Featured Levels. The majority of these levels are made by either inexperienced or immature users. These levels include: *'99% Impossible: '''A popular level, commonly a merge between a '''Pogostick Challenge '''level and an '''Only for Pros' level. These will commonly involve you jumping high, between two rectangles onto a finish line. Most of the time, harpoon guns and landmines are added for extra challenge. *'Accidental Killer': A variation of a Don't Move level in which you knock NPC's into hazards, "accidentally" killing them. These are quite uncommon. *'Angry Birds': Levels that are based off of the iOS/Android/Google Chrome/PS3/Windows/Mac OS X/Facebook application of the same name. It is one of the most popular apps on the App Store. The game is based off of throwing birds (some with special abilities) at green pigs that steal the birds' eggs. The green pigs build fortresses to defend themselves from the birds, and the story carries on from that point onwards. Usually, these levels consist of either: # Throwing birds at the green pigs' fortress. # Control a bird getting launched to destroy the fortress with pigs inside of it. # Survive an attack of flying birds. # Being launched from a cannon (or a boost panel) and crushing objects (only if you are Lawnmower Man or if the object density is 0.1). *'Animation:' Levels that show off animations made by the creator. Usually the character falls down a long hole, with the animation (a stack of shapes, each one looking different) on the left side or the right side. The character falling down gives the illusion of the shapes moving. They can be very well made (which is mostly the case), or badly made. *'Arrow run/Harpoon run': These levels are extremely frequent; the player has to outrun a series of arrow guns/harpoon guns, and get to the finish line alive. These level usually start of with just a few harpoon guns or arrow guns at the start of the level, and the numbers of these weapons gradually increasing until there are normally loads of them at the end, making the level almost impossible. These are often in the shape of stairs going downward and occasionaly have a rating list telling how better you are going, *'Art levels:' Showing off the user's art styles and drawings. A lot of these levels are mostly made out of flat ground with very few obstacles which are mostly objects. These aren't common. *'Balcony Fall: '''Levels in which you start on top of a building, and then fall and cause terror on people's balconies. One of these is featured. These have become less popular recently. *'Ball Fall: Levels involving Pogostick Man, few or more sets of boxes make with collision 2 shapes. Each box is filled with soccer balls (from start to finsh, the balls add up), your goal is to quickly avoid the soccer balls and get to the Finish Line. *'''Basketball/Soccer Levels: There are three different types, and often involve Segway Guy as a forced character since he is easily stuck in place by little shapes. These have recently been replaced by the infamous 'knife throw' levels. *'BMX Park': These levels showcase a BMX Park made by the user. Irresponsible Dad, since he drives a bike, is the forced character. Usually, there are ramps, loops and grind rails. One of these made by Siaba is featured. Like Balcony Falls, they are not too popular today. *'Blade Weapon Throw': Often known as "knife throw" or "blade throw". Since the release of blade weapons, these have become extremely common. They involve the player (Segway Guy is often used) throwing blades (machetes, axes, etc.) at Food Items or NPCs on platforms. They can be good or bad. Sometimes, it has a message that says "Rate 5 if you got them all!" or "Rate 5 if you got a body part over here!". *'Bottle Fall: '''These levels are very stupid, they involve bottles (or other objects) falling on you, which you must survive. *'Break the Glass:' Levels in which the main goal is to break a series of glass panels, the difficulty rising through each level of glass. Many have no originality and are usually just glass panels held in place down a long blue rectangle shape, while some contain bottles, or even have the glass and bottles spin using Pin Joints. *'Chance Shot': A type of basketball level. With tiny shapes to help you stay in place, you grab the balls and shoot them into the some boxes, whom have names of items you will get if you land a ball in them. The Skill Test types of basketball levels also feature the small shapes to hold the character in place. *'Cinema/Movie:' These levels usually feature either an image on a television on a level in which you go to a movie theater. Some of these contain well made short films, while others are just poorly made still canvases covering the screen of a television. *'Demo Levels:' These demo levels are made to show the first part of a level while it's still being made. However, these levels are only made as a way of getting a lot more views, as the end of each demo level will always tell you to 'Rate 5 for a full version'. These levels usually clog up the top played and shouldn't be rated high, as it's merely just a way of getting more views and ratings. Most people do not like these levels. Yet they are often top rated. *'Don't Move:' These levels often don't always work, considering the type of computer you have. These levels normally use movement items such as fans, wrecking balls and spring platforms that bump you all the way to the end. These levels have become less popular recently, most likely due to the fact that they take time and skill to create. *'Drawn Levels:' These levels are usually another type of level on this list, such as a rope swing, with a visual effect to make it look like the level was drawn on a piece of paper. Often have a notebook paper background. These levels are usually very good, if the user is skilled enough to craft it. *'Dunk': A type of basketball level. Eject, Soar through the air, grab the ball, and dunk it! A good example for this level is 'Ghetto dunk' which is one of the featured levels. Segway Guy is often forced, although Irresponsible Dad is sometimes forced. *'Escape! Levels where you escape from somewhere. You usually escape from prison, and sometimes a city. Although there are levels where you have to escape a glass box before a cannon fires Blade Weapons at you. *'''First levels. Usually comprised of blue squares and triangles, some fans or boosts, possibly some sets of spikes, and a finish line. People should not save these as they are some of the worst levels in the game. They are often known as "Noob Levels". *'Fishing levels' These levels consist of the character in a fishing boat, and he must use a fishing pole (a brown rectangle with a small sword attached) to catch "fish", which can be children, fruits, or other small things. *'Free Porn!:' These levels depict characters or drawn up models having sex, the latter is against the Level Rules. Some of these levels will have you instantly die at the start, with text naming you a pervert., that does not violate rules. *'Get in the Box:'These levels are very challenging and involves you (Segway Guy) on top of a box. You must eject from your segway, bend your body and attempt to get in te box and collect a token. *'Gibberish: '''These levels often have a nonsense title and description, such as 'aoiudhujvksdsdfghjlk', and are often blue shapes or levels that kill you instantly. Should be rated down as these are always bad quality. *"Glitch": Hoax levels, which often say: Rate 5 stars, then restart and the whole level will have changed, e.g. the whole level will be made of glass. These levels are usually met with negative reception and are somehow, still ending up in the top rated. As of now, all fake glitch levels will be deleted as they simply clog up the rating list. *'''Gravity Test: These levels invlove boost. It starts off with one-panel boosts facing down. When you go through it, the boost attempts to push you down to the ground. As you go though each set of boost, the level gets harder, the more boosts stacked up on top of each other (resulting an ear rape when you go through them), that harder it will push your character down until they get crushed dead. Always have your volume down low or completely off when playing these types of levels. *'Grenade Throw:' Levels that you need to throw a landmine or a homing mine on NPCs. typically, these levels will tell you to rate 5'' if you got everyone. *'Harpoon stretch: Normally Lawnmower Man is the forced character, you are shot with a Harpoon with an anchor as soon as the level starts. The aim of this type of level is to see how far you can get with the harpoon through your body. *'''Heart donation: Levels, which like Instant Death'''s, kill you at the very beginning and send your heart (which is what the 'camera' follows on your character), through a journey to the finish line. Usually at the end of these levels there is a hospital and a nurse/doctor saying to pay 5 stars. Much like Don't Move levels, they are very dull and generic and don't always work on some computer types. *'Helmet: '''Levels where various objects fall on your head and you survive. Actually, your head is protected by a super-thin white rectangle. *'HEY JIM!: Levels telling the creator of Happy Wheels what to add in the game. These levels Mostly have long lists of hazards, miscellaneous and character ideas. As with "more "guys"" levels, these often have sign your name petitions near the end of the level. *'Homing mine survival': In this type of level you are Segway Guy locked in tiny circles and you must bat away a homing mine before it explodes. These levels are copied, which are also often called "noob levels." Do not rate these up. *'Illusions': Levels that have optical illusions in them, they can be even dangerous to your health, some illusions may damage your eyes! *'Instant Death:' A level where you get killed as soon as the level starts. These are often made by new users as either a 'test level' or a 'look-at-what-I-made' level. *'iP(od)(hone)(pad):' A level which usually uses Irresponsible Dad, and in some cases, Segway Guy. To make one, you put tiny/invisible shapes in the gaps between the character and the vehicle and make a non-interactive "iPod/iPhone/iPad" (usually with a hand) with a white background surrounding the device with an actual background to make it look a bit better. Then, the creator attaches the small shapes and art and fits it back onto the character. Finally, they add obstacles, which can either be a trap due to limited viewing room, or just be a short level showcasing. Another case of this is the same thing, only you don't move the device and you can't escape it. At the end, it just asks Jim to make Happy Wheels for iPod/iPhone/iPad and, in rare cases, Android. *'Jet Fall': A level in which you try and fall between multiple jets that will push you up into spikes if you land on one. These have recently died down in popularity. *'Jet WALL: '''Like jet falls, except you are going horizontally instead of vertically. Very popular recently. *'Job Levels: These levels are just like the Throw Yourself levels, where you are spinning on a wheel, and when you eject, you fly across the level, and land in an area that tells you how far you went, but uses job names instead, like "McDonalds Toilet Cleaner" for "Bad" and "President" for "Epic" *'''Kill: Most of these are often marketed as "Kill Justin Bieber","Kill Your Boss" "Kill your wife" and "Kill Nova". A large portion of the community support these types of levels but the rest dislike these levels. *'Lawnmower Launch': There are size 5 circles around your front wheel, and you just press up or down: up to spin counter-clockwise, and down to spin clockwise. Mostly, you go into "hoops" when you press Z, and get rated accordingly. Also, the front wheel separates, and a black rope protrudes out. Sometimes, the force of the spinning breaks your arms. Under a higher speed, it can break you in half. Under the highest of circumstances, it can make your whole body explode. *'Leetball: '''These levels consist of a ball of which collides with everything, and thin rectangles that collide with everything except the character. The character has to eject, grab onto the ball, and roll through a bunch of obstacles to the finish. These levels are sometimes well-made and fun, but other times, often by new users who saw the highly-played, highly-rated ones, try to make one of their own, but don't know that they have to put the collision to #2, and so the player just flops down on a rectangle. These levels are sometimes also called ''ziplining. *'Life of:' These levels are often found with high ratings. They involve a character's so called 'life' beginning when they were born to where they are now: riding a segway, or riding bikes with their children or when they die. A lot of these contain quite disgusting content with NPCs and characters and can get annoying after a while. Most of these levels will involve NPCs having sex to show how you (the character) were born. Thankfully, these levels are uncommon recently. *'Matrix': Usually involves you not moving, while dodging a bullet in slow-motion, and having it hit someone else behind you. This type of level is based off of the very popular movie, The Matrix, widely regarded as one of the greatest science-fiction movies of all time. Most of these are somewhat entertaining to watch. *'Meat Factory:' These levels consist usually of a character ejecting from their vehicle to join a group of NPCs through a series of gears and hazards that grind the characters into tiny bits which then, end up looking like ground meat. These levels can be long and and quite creative, or be very short and and poorly made. Many also include things like "Rate 5 if the meat goes past this line". *'Minecraft': Levels which include content from the Windows/Mac/XBOX 360/iOS/Android game of the same name. Most of these levels include blocks from the game (most of which are dirt blocks), and, in some cases, mobs from the game (the Creeper is the most popular one that is made). Sometimes, however, the character will ride a minecart from the game through a detailed level (or, in some cases, a poorly made one). *'Mission: '''In mission levels, the author gives you, well, a mission. Sometimes, it is just to get to a certain area or find an item, but in some cases, you are a criminal given a mission to rob a bank or even kill somebody. *'More Characters:' Levels pleading to Jim Bonacci to make a new character. Good versions of these levels have a drawing or even an interactive version of the character. Bad versions are usually a long blue block with angry text demanding for a new character. Sometimes they have '''sign your name' petitions on them. *'Mow the lawn:' These levels are designed solely for Lawnmower Man. They involve you sucking NPCs into your mower. These maps can sometimes be quite creative and detailed, others can just be a blue block sucking in a lot of NPC's. *'Multiplayer': A level made mostly by beginners who do not know well about the site breaking down sometimes. These have been a main new source of the level browsers, which are repeatedly copied over and over by "noobs." This level has one person demanding for a multiplayer system (which will obviously not work because of the site not running too well). People can also tell the author copied it because they did not bother to change the level Dawn of the Dead level 7 at the top of the featured levels. *'My Machine: '''These levels detail a (sometimes) complicated machine. A series of mechanisms will activate a hazard that will usually decapitate an NPC at the end. Some of these require having to think about what to do. *'Neon Level:' A very frequent level type that usually involve a black background and shapes with a black shape color with a vivid outline color such as red, yellow, or blue, that give the illusion that it is neon. It can be said that these levels parody off of Tron, due to the movie's vibrant neon colors. *'New Character:' Much like the fake glitch levels, these levels will put you in a box telling you to rate 5, and then save your replay using a certain 'code', which will 'unlock hidden characters'. These levels have clogged up the top played a lot, mainly due to "noobs" believing it to be real. These levels sprung from when Pogostick Man was accidentally placed in the character filter. *'NEW Glitch:' Most of these are often fake, poorly made levels, but sometimes are authentic and quite unique. A known glitch is named the "Black Hole Glitch". It teleports you to the top left of the level/map. *'Nova/Daneboe/Pewedpie/AKSpartanKiller/tobuscus/Other': These levels are made specifically for these Happy Wheels players, who have created many Happy Wheels videos on YouTube. Many users believe that if their levels get high plays, they will use them in one of their videos, so these levels are quite frequent. Many of these levels are nearly impossible using all kinds of hazards and traps. Very similar levels are made for many other users who make Happy Wheels videos, mainly UberHaxorNova]AKSpartanKiller, PewDiePie and Daneboe *'One harpoon:' The title of these levels actually lie, they're trying to trick you into thinking there is one hapoon, but there are really multiple harpoons stacked on top of another, making it look like one harpoon sitting there, so when you go near it, lots of hapoons will fire and kill you instantly, even destroying your character's body. *'Only for Pros: These levels are levels which are commonly made with spinning circle shapes, spring platforms, and harpoon guns, in which a character (usually Segway Guy or Wheelchair Guy) has to either swing from circle to circle, making it to the end while dodging a Harpoon Gun which first at you at the end, or bounce his/her way to the end, again dodging the harpoon. Occasionally, they will use spike sets to add more challenge. *'''Paddlepault: These are levels in which you try and traverse through a level full of Paddle Platforms. The name was inspired by taking "Paddle" and combining it with the end of the word "catapult", since paddle platforms act somewhat like catapults. *'Pogostick Challenge:' A recently popular type of level in which the latest character, Pogostick Man, jumps over a bunch of blocks. The blocks get higher as you keep moving along. *'Quiz:' A level testing your smarts. A right answer moves on; while a wrong one results in death. However, often the questions are biased, such as "Who is the best character?", making these levels not fun. *'Race': Levels which include racing with other characters which are (mostly) quite crude, and some which are very well done. *'Ragdoll': A different form of a rope swing. A level that often consists of ropes and conveyer belts which are your job to maneuver. Most frequently made by a group named the Ragdoll Enforcers. *'Rate 5': It is extremely popular for levels on Happy Wheels to tell you to Rate 5. These levels range from nooby blue-block levels, to highly detailed levels. Any level asking you to rate 5 should always be rated 0 (levels can be rated 0 by going left of the 1 star rating), this encourages people to not tell people to rate 5, and stops annoying levels like fake 'Glitch levels' from clogging up the 'Top Played'. Many levels will say things such as: "Rate 5 if you survived" and 'Rate 5 if you killed him". Asking for a 5 star rating is also against Level Rules, however, few of them seem to be being removed. With the 1.64 version of Happy Wheels, Jim added a Text detector, now typing "Rate number" text in your level and then testing it will trigger a notifications saying "There appears to be text in your level that abuses the rating system. Stop doing that. Misguided people apparently follow your instructions, and it's ruining Happy Wheels. I've been letting it slide, but including it in your level will now get it permanently deleted once noticed". *'Rocket': Levels that allows the player to ride a rocket. Common characters are the Irresponsible Dad the or Moped Couple. These levels are scored depending on details of the rocket. Most are controlled by using left and right arrow keys. They have become quite popular since the release of the vehicle tool. *'Rolling Box/Circle:' Levels, in which were mostly made after the update to hide your vehicle, consists of a character without his or her vehicle, trapped in a high density box "vehicle" with 10 leaning strength, in which the player grabs it and controls it with the Left and Right arrow keys to usually crush Vans, Characters, and other destructible items. Usually just a straight course through said items, not really much challenge. The alternative before the hide vehicle option was a bunch of small circles around Irresponsible Dad and a Rectangle shell to form a Circle on the outside, grouped to trap Irresponsible Dad in the circles, and use the Left and Right Arrow keys to move, without grabbing the actual circle. This is due to Irresponsible Dad's high leaning strength. *'Rope Swings: '''A level where a bunch of rectangles are overlapping by pin joints making ropes where the character will swing in them to the finish. This is why Jim added the chains, but users usually use them for other purposes. These levels can be really good or really bad. Most of them are unique in their own way. Two rope swing levels, for example, actually have been featured (in fact, one has been made by Jim Bonacci, the creator of the game). *'Rube Goldberg Machines: Although very uncommon, there are levels in which you press a button which releases a ball (most often) which causes and effect similar to Rube Goldberg machines, using dominoes and more balls, with an occasional odd object, to complete an objective. Whether it is giving a stick figure his head back or knocking things down onto you. There are some of these levels that are good and creative with the objects, and most others are most a bunch of dominoes. *'Run: '''Levels in which there is ground, then sleeping objects, then ground, then sleeping objects ect., until you reach a finish line. The objects are often Food Items and bottles. In these levels, you must go (run) as fast as you can so you will not fall underground with the sleeping objects. *'Saw: Levels attempting to be based on the Saw movie series, however, they usually just require you to push a button to see an NPC be killed. These levels have become recently uncommon due to a statement by Jim Bonacci asking users to stop making Saw themed levels, and the fact that these levels actually require some skill and thought. *'Sex:' Levels that involve 2 or more NPC's having sex or humping each other. Similar to the Free porn levels, but with NPC's. Sometimes they add a fake poorly made private to a male NPC. Jim said he doesn't mind sex levels with NPC's as long as there isnt levels with poorly drawn porn with the polly tool. *'Sign your name here:' Levels where one user creates a large box for other people to sign and save as their own to then become someone else's work. Often named "Sign where you land"! These levels are mostly importable and then copied by other users which mostly clog up the browser levels. These levels have become very rare nowadays due to Jim stating that "The level browser shouldn't be used as some retarded message board", and that all signing levels will now be deleted. *'Skill Test: '''This level is like an obstacle course. Usually, there are lots of hazards and obstacles you must evade in order to complete the level. Sometimes, these levels are actually good. *'Skill Test (Basketball): A type of basketball level. Throw the ball as far as you can into the designated sections. These mostly have numbers under the object which tells you how many points you get, with prizes falling sometimes. Sometimes, these levels have skill rankings, which usually vary from Justin Bieber to Chuck Norris. *'Slow Motion Bullet: '''In these levels, you fall to the ground and a user-created bullet shoots you, resulting in a slow motion falling effect. Usually, this is instead replaced by a Matrix-esque type level. *'Smash: A type of kill ''level, in which you smash an NPC with a miscellaneous item, usually a van, toilet or a small meteor by grabbing on to one of those objects; the object being on a spring platform or Paddle Platform set to a 2.00 second delay. The platform activates and propels the object, and you try to smash the NPC below. *'Spike Fall': A minigame. You start, falling between two spike sets far apart from each other. As you fall, they close in on you and create a funnel-like shape. There is also a parallel variation. *'Stairs': Sometimes called 'Legendary Stairs', these levels possibly started after the Featured Level "IT KEEPS HAPPENING!". Mostly Irresponsible Dad as a forced character, you just fall or ride down some long lasting stairs, you'll have to try to survive to be able to win. Sometimes there's a rating list at the start telling you if you're getting better (such as calling you a noob and if you pass that, the insults get better). *'STOP FAKE GLITCHES: These levels normally have text complaining to people who make fake glitch levels to stop. Most of the time, The Character is put into a small box having an example of a fake glitch then saying rate 5 if you hate fake glitch levels. Some of these get into the top rated which does, as well as other bad levels push down other good levels. *'Story: '''Levels contain the story about a character or other stuff, the names can be "(name) Story" or "Story of (name)", the story can be about how the character lived, how the character died, how the character was added in Happy Wheels or other, you would make your own. Story can be short or long, funny or sad, lame or awesome. Some may be based on characters that the popular YouTubers with HW videos call them. Very similar to a "Life of..." level. *'Suicide: These maps are much like the Mow the Lawn maps, except through a complicated system of trails and boosts, you end up mowing through your character. More than one character can be applied to these maps. *'Test Your Neck: '''A level where the player must keep the charcter's neck intact with it being stuck into a triangle-shaped ground the gets wider and wider. Most of these levels have Lawnmower Man as the forced character while others allow you to use any character. *'The Annoying Orange: This type of level is based on The Annoying Orange, an online video series. Usually, the main character (an annoying orange) annoys you and then says his catchphrase ("Knife!") and a blade weapon falls. *'''Throw yourself: A level where you are stuck in a rotating "wheel" where you throw yourself as far as you can. The character that is mostly used for these type of levels is Irresponsible Dad. They get annoying after a while. It is also an overused level. *'Toilet: '''Levels in which a meat cleaver is placed up your rectum with the handle sticking out to make it look like you are defecating. The character is usually forced as Pogostick Man. The objective of these levels it so find the nearest toilet as quick as you possibly can so you do not get constipation. Sometimes if you take too long, you split in half and die from the pressure of the meat cleaver. *'Toilet jet race': This level is a race with toilets with a jet pined to the back of it, and with other characters on flying toilets, sometimes they are numbered. *'Token Fall:' Levels in which you (usually Segway Guy) fall down a course, trying to collect as many of the tokens as you can. *'Traps': Levels showing traps people made. Some can be original and fun, but many are unoriginal and get annoying very quickly. *'Trial Level:' Made by players to test how some newly added objects work, often after a new update. Jim Bonacci also has many test levels. *'Trigger Song: Levels in which a song is played with the trigger tool. These can usually be well made. It is done using the SFX. Usually using sounds from objects and not characters. *'''Troll: Level trolling. Basically, there is a finish line that is blocked by either an invisible wall, spikes, etc., but then there is a way around it. When the way around it is found, another finish shows up only to be put inside more traps. Then there's another finish, and another trap, and it can go on for a long time. Usually it stops at 3-5 'trolls'. Quite often, the 'fake' finish lines can be activated by hitting them hard enough, allowing the user to basically 'back-troll' the level maker. As with most kinds of levels, the majority are not very well made. *'Try to win': Levels which usually contain lots of Hazards which will most likely kill you. Often comes with a message like "First 3 people to finish receive a HDTV!" *'Tutorial': Levels which are meant to help players create some kind of machine, glitch, vehicle, or even moving NPCs. Normally, with the levels featuring machines, it contains text saying "''Rate 5 for a tutorial!".'' *'''Update!: Levels often made after an update. Will usually include the new items and character, and text saying "Thank you Jim!". *'Video Game:' Levels that are based on levels or characters from video games, such as Sonic The Hedgehog, Super Mario Bros, Pac-Man, Super Meat Boy and more. Sometimes they have art of Consoles (such as the Sega Dreamcast, Nintendo DS, Xbox 360) drawn with shapes and polygons. A few of these are featured. *'Ways to Die': More common when someone starts a series of deaths. Usually made in 5 death intervals, and then asking people to rate 5 and play to encourage them to make a sequel. These eventually clog up the entire "play count levels this week" and "rating levels this week". very similar to saw levels. *'Wheel of Death:' These levels can involve any charact such as Segway Guy, Irresponsible Dad/Mom, or any other character that can fit. You are inside of a circle without your vehicle, there are Blade Weapons pinned around the circle, the circle you are in is set to vehicle so you drive it by using the left and right arrow keys. Similar to rolling box/circle but you mostly run over NPC's with the Blade Weapons attached to it, and possibly low density. * Wheel Of Luck: Involves Segway Guy as a forced character sometimes. You're in the air above a big sleeping ball with NPC's pinned to it. You eject and land and grab on the ball which begins to spin around pretty fast while there's hazards like harpoons and arrow guns and blade weapons pinned and start spinning. You have to try to see how long you can hang on to the wheel without breaking your arms. Mostly all characters only have one pin to hold there arms, but it only makes it easier because only one of there arms are pinned instead on both, which could make it a lot easier for you to survive. Most variants of this level are stolen, easily seen by the lack of any change to one of these levels. *'WIPEOUT!' Levels based on a popular obstacle course TV show titled WIPEOUT (TOTAL WIPEOUT in some countries). One of these levels made by FireNine09 is featured. *'WWE takedown: '''Levels where you eject and grab someone to throw onto a wrestling arena, a table, or some floors of glass. These have died down a bit recently. *'Website:' These levels show a popular website such as Facebook, Total Jerkface or a YouTube page in which you look at it or ride in an actual video. *'X VS Y''' : A variation of a Sign Your Name level in which you sign in a designated area, marked by one option and the other the second option. A lot of these levels are simply made by having a finish line on two sides below you saying the name of their choice. Commonly made "PS3 or XBOX 360?" and "Nova or Daneboe?". *'Zombies': These levels are normally about the player riding away from a groups of Wheelchair Guy NPCs. The NPCs are usually wielding Blade Weapons. Some of these levels can be quite detailed and creative, while others can just be a bunch of NPCs on a long blue block. * l.png|A ragdoll level lolololololololol.png|A crappy rate 5 level lolol.png|Irresponsible Dad falling down red nooby stairs lololololololo;lol.png|A crudley made rocket lolololo.png|A sign where you land level lolo.png|A pogo Challenge level (very common) Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww.png|Showing a fail in a Pogo Challenge level mim.png|An Angry Birds level. sword ythrow.jpeg|Also crappy sword throw. Poorly made level.PNG|Another poorly made sword throwing level, involving Moped Couple man. Category:Happy Wheels Category:Levels Category:Real Life References Category:Level Editor Category:Users Category:Total Jerkface Category:Community